Supernatural Anthology
by December21st
Summary: Collection of 100-word drabbles set in the world of Supernatural. Assortment of genres. All stories rated T or lower, have their own warnings, etc.
1. Weatherman

"Weatherman"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: G

Pairing: None

Warnings: None

Summary: Sammy should have been a weatherman. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #58 **snow day**.

"Daddy, wake up! It _snowed_!" Well, that cancelled his job tonight.

"Sam, I told you not to wake him up." At least Dean had tried.

"But Dean, it _snowed_." First contact with an alien race wouldn't compete with this particular news item.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" John opened one eye to look at the clock. Three whole hours of sleep.

"No school today, daddy, it's closed!" Oh, great.

"Daddy, Dean says he'll protect us from the killer snowmen when we go sledding but I want you to do it." Sounded like he had a job after all.


	2. It's the Thought That Counts

"It's the Thought That Counts"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: G

Pairing: None

Warnings: Spoilers for "Home"

Summary: Sometimes it's the thought that counts more than the actual presents. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #54 **presents**.

Their father had told them that their mother had been the kind of person who bought presents whenever it occurred to her, throughout the year. Still, when Dean went through the box of photos from the basement of their old house, he was surprised to find two packages wrapped in reindeer-nosed paper. The copy of "Pat the Bunny" with Sam's name on it drew a pair of sad smiles. There weren't tears in Dean's eyes until he read the inscription in the front of "Where the Wild Things Are."

"To Dean, May all your monsters be friendly ones. Love, Mom."


	3. Resolution

"Resolution"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: John/Mary

Warnings: Spoilers for "Pilot"

Summary: John Winchester never broke a New Year's resolution. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #55 **resolutions**.

John Winchester never broke a New Year's resolution. When he was sixteen, his resolution was to get a decent car and take good care of it. When he was in the Marines, waiting for his next suicide mission, his resolution was not to die before he saw Mary again. When he was waiting for their first to be born, with Mary's belly out to here, he resolved to stop smoking. When Mary died in flames, pinned to the ceiling, he resolved to kill the thing that had taken her from him. And he'd never broken a New Years' resolution yet.


	4. Eviction Law

"Eviction Law"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: One swear word. Spoilers for "Devil's Trap" and "Born Under a Bad Sign"

Summary: She'd been evicted from her home twice now. Response to Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #61 **possession**.

It's easy to possess someone, the demon once called Meg mused. Avoid the ones with protective spells and charms, and you're in. Once you're in, ninety percent of the time, you don't leave until you're good and ready. Sure there are rules, laws about certain words that can evict you, but they have to be said just right. Usually those laws worked in her favor -- except when the Winchester boys were involved. They'd exorcised her twice now, and it was getting really frustrating. After all, possession is nine-tenths of the law. It's the other tenth that hurts like Hell.


	5. The Visitors

"The Visitors"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: None

Summary: Unexpected visitors can be really annoying. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #57 **freedom**.

She'd never liked visitors, especially now, confined to her house. So she threw things at them: a hot iron, a fireplace poker, even a small fishbowl. They left when the taller one used a chair to break the bay window in the breakfast nook while the shorter one fended off the pots and pans she threw. As she watched from the window, they had the nerve to go digging up her garden, in the spot where the roses didn't bloom any more. Then she could taste the salt and feel the flames warming her bones, and she was free …


	6. Most Likely To

"Most Likely To …"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: None

Summary: Some awards handed out at graduation are more common than others. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #63 **awards**.

"Most likely to get lost instead of asking for directions."

"Most likely to look like a wuss asking for directions."

"Most likely to run out of gas after ignoring that gas station."

"Most likely to become front-porch Bertha's love slave."

"Most likely to get beaten up by a woman because he insulted her."

"Most likely to get beaten up by a woman."

"Most likely to get beaten up by his brother if we're late to my high school reunion."

"Sammy, just because you were voted 'Most Likely to Succeed' …"

"It's better than "Most Likely to Go to Prison," Dean."


	7. One Raindrop

"One Raindrop"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: Spoilers for "Pilot"

Summary: He used to love the feel of rain on his face. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #56 **rain**.

He used to love the feel of rain on his face.

When he was a kid, he'd stand in the rain, his face lit up with the widest smile and turned up to meet the raindrops as they fell from the heavens, until his father made him come in. One raindrop changed all that. It wasn't even a raindrop, really. But that's the first thing he thought of, against all reason, before he opened his eyes. And saw Jess, her blood dripping down from the ceiling. Like red drops of rain.

He hated the feel of rain on his face.


	8. Would You Like Bullets with That?

"Would You Like Bullets with That?"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: None

Summary: They never have problems like this at the other chains. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #60 **training**.

Now, since this is your first shift, I'll need to train you two gentlemen in proper Mooby's closing procedures. Please don't let the recent employee deaths here cause you any concern. First, we check the dining room to insure all customers have left the premises. Did you see that? In the shadows, there? Gentlemen, I'm afraid Mooby's policy strictly prohibits its employees from carrying firearms on the premises. Watch out for the … oh dear, that will be expensive to replace. Is it dead? Good. Now, I'll need you both to complete incident reports while I call, um, animal control.


	9. Dendrophobia

"Dendrophobia"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: None

Summary: "… I shall never see a poem frightening as a tree." Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #51 **trees**.

Dean didn't like Sanguine Island because he had to leave the Impala back on the mainland. Sam didn't like it because it didn't have internet access. Or, for that matter, phones. Ash didn't like it because of all the trees.

"How can you not like trees?"

Ash shrugged. "Tress creep me out."

"Of all the things out there, _trees_ scare you?"

Another shrug. "They're alive, and they're bigger than us."

Later, running for the ferry as branches tried to ensnare them, boughs batting at them and roots grabbing at their ankles, the Winchesters admitted that Ash might have a point.


	10. The Frog Prince

"The Frog-Prince"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: G

Pairing: None

Warnings: None

Summary: Sam turns into a frog. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #19 **turning point**.

Some days raising children felt like a surreal fairy tale to John. Like today, when Sammy spent the entire day claiming he was a frog. He'd dressed all in green and jumped everywhere. John was pretty sure saying "ribbit" after every sentence was Dean's idea. He'd refused to eat dinner until John told him that the Hamburger Helper was really "Fly Helper." Tucking Sam in that night, John kissed him firmly on the forehead and told him, "With a kiss from one who loves him, the frog turned into a prince." And they lived happily ever after, for a while.


	11. Life Is Pain

"Life Is Pain"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: Dean / Jo

Warnings: None

Summary: "Life is pain, highness. Anyone who says differently is selling something." Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #35 **pain**.

"Hang on, Jo, everything's going to be okay."

"It hurts. Oh, God, Sam, it hurts so much."

"I know it does."

"Where's Dean? Why isn't he here?"

"He has to drive back from Texas."

"I don't know if I'll last that long …"

"He'll be here."

"You'll stay with me, Sam? Through everything?"

"You know I will, Jo."

"Good thing I made it back, then."

"Dean! Man, am I glad to see you! How'd you get back so fast?"

"Hopped a plane."

"You … ohhhh … flew?"

"You didn't think I'd let you have our baby without me, did you?"


	12. Run!

"Run!"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: Spoilers for "Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things"

Summary: Some encounters require a tactical withdrawal. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #16 **zombies**.

Sam's just a few feet ahead of Dean, both running as fast as they can. They hear their pursuers crashing through the underbrush, but they're moving too fast to notice the carrion stench of the zombies on their heels or the trail of wilted plants in their wake. A decaying hand, impossibly strong, grabs Dean's arm when the crack of a rifle shot fills the air, and it jerks away. Another shot, another one falls. As they make it safely to the Impala, Dean supposes that, just this once, he'll forgive Jo for standing on the hood of his car.


	13. The Laundromat

"The Laundromat"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: One swear word.

Summary: Open 24 hours! Coin-operated machines for your convenience. Use at your own risk. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #2 **clothing**.

Customers in the Laundromat at 2 a.m. were rare. That annoyed the creature, because it was so very hungry. But then two men came in, arguing about the best way to kill things that went "bump" in the night. Was it discovered? No. The creature watched, waiting for the right opportunity as they washed their clothes. Their laundry smelled of stale food, dried blood and fresh earth. It struck just before they finished, their attention waning with the tedium of the chore, never knowing what had really happened. Or maybe they did …

"Damn washing machine ate my socks again."


	14. Comfort Food

"Comfort Food"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: Sam / Jess

Warnings: Spoilers for "Pilot" and "Bloody Mary"

Summary: Just like mom used to make. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #5 **dreams**.

Jess hasn't had nightmares since she was a kid, disturbing scenes of rotting buildings with no exits and unseen horrors lurking in the dark. But Sam's always seemed fearless, so it surprises her when he's suddenly plagued by them, thrashing around in his sleep for a week straight. Not that he tells her about them, but he holds onto her like a drowning man when he wakes up. Hopefully, this weekend road trip with his brother will resolve whatever's unsettled him. She only wishes that there was something she could do to make him feel better. Maybe she'll make cookies.


	15. Frankenstein's Theme

"Frankenstein's Theme"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: G

Pairing: None

Warnings: None

Summary: Boris Karloff would be proud. Response to Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #31 **dialog only**.

"You're joking."

"Nope."

"Dean, I know it's not your kind of music, but … the Frankenstein Monster?"

"It's not my fault. Occupational hazard."

"No, I'm pretty sure it's just you."

"What can I say, Sam, it just popped into my head one day."

"You are such a freak."

"It's not like the music is actually good or anything."

"Dean, all I'm saying is that most people do not associate the song 'Every Time You Go Away (You Take a Piece of Me with You)' with the Frankenstein Monster."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ask about 'I Left My Heart in San Francisco'."


	16. Like Father, Like Son

"Like Father, Like Son"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: None

Summary: The Winchesters have never cared much for bullies. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #26 **fathers and sons**.

"You're gonna give me your lunch money, twerp." It was how Robbie Lyte introduced himself to new kids at school. This time he was wrong, though.

Robbie came from a long line of school bullies; a tradition passed on from father to son. But the newest arrival at Clearwater Elementary School, a third-grader named Dean Winchester, had also learned a few things from his father. So Robbie made his first trip to the school nurse.

"My dad's gonna beat up your dad," Robbie sneered at Dean in the principal's office.

It turns out that he was wrong about that, too.


	17. The Secret

"The Secret"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: Sam / Jess

Warnings: One swear word.

Summary: Sam didn't know Jess as well as he thought. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #10 **background / minor character**.

Jess's parents died in a car accident when she was five years old, so one of her dad's old hunting buddies had adopted her. That's what she told Sam, and she was pretty sure he believed her. She agonized over telling Sam the truth, but Sam was so damn _normal_. How could she tell him that her parents were killed by a pair of warring poltergeists, and that she'd been fighting supernatural creatures since she was twelve? He'd think she was crazy. There was just no way that Sam Winchester would understand what it was like to be a Hunter.


	18. Green Eyed Monster

"Green-Eyed Monster"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: Could be none, could be Dean / Jo

Warnings: One swear word.

Summary: "Demons I get. People are crazy." Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #12 **Mary Sue**.

"I'll kill her, I swear I will!" the young woman ranted, holding a knife to Jo's throat. Jo glared.

"Don't do anything stupid," Dean said nervously. "Jo never did anything to you."

"She wants to take you away from me," she raved.

"What are you talking about? Lady, I don't even _know_ you."

"But we're destined to be together! I just have to get rid of HER."

Jo moved quickly, and the woman was suddenly sprawled on the ground.

"Your only destiny involves men in white coats." Dean told the woman angrily. "Jo, let's get away from this crazy bitch."


	19. Get Your Kicks

"Get Your Kicks"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: None

Summary: "It winds from Chicago to L.A., more than two thousand miles all the way." Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #3 **Route 66**.

He'd been driving for hours. It was nearly midnight, but John didn't want to stop until he got to the motel where his boys were waiting. Suddenly, the radio sprang to life as Nat King Cole told him to "get your kicks on Route 66." John slowed when he spotted the blonde in the WWII-era gown at the side of the road, flickering in and out of reality until she appeared in the seat next to him.

"Dance with me?" she asked wistfully before disappearing completely.

He'd come back tomorrow night. One last dance for the blonde on Route 66.


	20. Living Legend

"Living Legend"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: G

Pairing: None

Warnings: None

Summary: Some men are legendary, even among Hunters. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #17 **crossovers**.

"You're a Hunter, and you don't believe in ghosts?" Ash asked incredulously.

"Naw, man, I believe in 'em. Just never seen one," the aging Hippie explained, starting his fourth hamburger. Although, to be honest, two had been wolfed down by the Great Dane lounging at his feet.

"How long have you been Hunting?"

"Since about '69," the gangly man responded. "Seen plenty of phonies – smoke and mirrors, masks, that kind of thing. Just never seen the real thing."

"Pretty weird," Ash muttered.

"Lucky for me," the Hippie grinned, looking down at his dog. "Hey, Scooby, let's see what's for dessert!"


	21. The Signpost Up Ahead

"The Signpost Up Ahead"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: G

Pairing: None

Warnings: None

Summary: You're traveling through another dimension. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #22 **exits**.

Dean wasn't even sure where they were, just on an old highway in the middle of nowhere. Sam had fallen asleep about twenty miles ago.

He was sure he misread the sign for the exit marked "Trouble."

Dean scowled and didn't follow the sign pointing to a junction with the "Highway to Hell."

He stopped to shake Sam awake at the exit titled "Your Worst Nightmare."

They agreed to get off at the exit for "A Good Night's Rest."

Leaving the next morning, a signpost pointed back the way they came. It simply said "The Twilight Zone – Next Four Exits."


	22. The Christmas Tree

"The Christmas Tree"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: None

Warnings: Creepy

Summary: Some collectable ornaments are only available for a limited time. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #52 **ornament**.

It was two days after Christmas. Five days after the family once living here was found dead, their bodies bloated nearly beyond recognition.

Dean idly gazed at the Christmas tree as Sam hacked into the family computer. Odd, he thought, noticing a broken ornament that looked like a small iridescent eggshell. Another, also broken, hung from a nearby branch.

He snatched his hand away from the tree as a translucent green spider skittered out from between the branches, trying to bite him.

They barely escaped before the rest of the swarm emerged, hidden within the branches of the Christmas tree.


	23. Garden Pests

"Garden Pests"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: G

Pairing: None

Warnings: Spoilers for "Scarecrow"

Summary: Bugs in the garden should be dealt with immediately. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #18 **plants**.

Ding, dong the witch was dead. And she'd left a garden full of potent magical plants and herbs, not to mention a respectable vegetable patch.

"Sam," Dean asked in a strangled voice. "Do these plants cause hallucinations?"

"Not usually, why? Is it another scarecrow?" Sam asked uneasily, gesturing toward the figure failing to protect the vegetables from a large gray rabbit.

"No, and it's not the Tin Woodsman either." Dean pointed at the rabbit, which was munching on a carrot. Standing on its hind legs, it looked at them both for a moment. Then it spoke.

"Eh, what's up, doc?"


	24. Click

"Click"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: Vague spoilers through "Nightshifter"

Summary: Smile for the camera! Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #1 **pictures**.

Click. A family of four, a bright future. Smile for the camera! Click. Only three now, grief wearing their features down. Smiles have become rarer than family pictures. Click. School photos of two growing boys, never at any one school long enough to pick up the pictures that were taken. Click. Another set of fake I.D.s, another scam, another innocent life saved. Click. Accused of crimes committed by darkness. The folks at the post office will like these. Click. The legends are wrong. The camera still hasn't managed to steal their souls. Their souls are all they have left. Click.


	25. White Christmas

"White Christmas"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: Spoilers for "Wendigo"

Summary: The world doesn't end in fire. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #15 **holidays**.

The world doesn't end in fire. It ends when winter comes and never leaves, and snow covers everything. The Winchesters survive. Most don't, and the number of restless spirits abroad increases tenfold. They spend New Year's burying the frozen dead they find at the Roadhouse. Frostbite claims two of Sam's toes. Dean shoots a snowshoe hare for Easter. It's Independence Day when they barely escape a pack of survivors living in the frozen spires of Philadelphia. Sam wonders if some will become Wendigo. They celebrate Thanksgiving with a can of cranberries scavenged from an abandoned mini-mart. On Christmas it snows.


	26. Do As You're Told

"Do As You're Told"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: None

Summary: Parents should supervise what their children watch on television. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #6 **television**.

Mara Turtletaub, age five, drowned her younger brother because Big Bird told her to. A week later, little Jimmy Whitman fatally shot his parents with his father's service revolver. G.I. Joe opened the lockbox for him. It was another ten days before Heather McNeill, all of seven years old, gave her teenage sister a lethal smoothie spiked with Drain-O. Heather claimed it was all Miss. Piggy's idea. Only a few days after that, six-year-old Dean Winchester helped his father trap the creature responsible for the deaths. He knew better than to suffocate his little brother. No matter what He-Man said.


	27. The Cabin

"The Cabin"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: None

Summary: "The woods are lovely, dark and deep." Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #70 **alive**.

He bursts into the little cabin nearly overtaken by nature, almost immediately shouldering the rifle that shares his name. Sunlight filtering through the collapsed roof shows a trail of blood starting in the middle of the room, leading through small, optimistic plants and dead leaves into the decrepit cabin's other room. He enters the second room with a surprising lack of regard for his own safety, seeing only the blood-soaked clothes in a motionless heap barely recognizable as his own brother. He finally relaxes when he finds a strong pulse under his fingers and a wan smile meets his eyes.


	28. Vacation Spot

"Vacation Spot"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: G

Pairing: John/Mary

Warnings: Spoilers for "In My Time of Dying" and "All Hell Breaks Loose (Part 2)"

Summary: Parents occasionally enjoy spending time without their children. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #71 **serenity**.

John Winchester was dead. But he was getting used to it, he considered, as he skipped a stone across the surface of a small pond. Sunlight streamed down and reflected off the water, a towering oak at the side of the pond providing shade. Best of all, Mary was here too. She smiled at him as she got up from the blanket they'd spread under the oak's verdant branches.

"John, we have to go. Our boys need us," she informed him as she reached his side.

This could wait. He wasn't ready for their boys to join them just yet.


	29. Sacrifice

"Sacrifice"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: None

Summary: Great evil requires great sacrifice. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #11 **rituals**.

The rituals required to bring great evil into the world are often quite complex and usually require a sacrifice of something significant: the first born; valuable treasures; perfect strangers; the occasional goat. Although Dean insisted that M&Ms were used for certain occasions. A singing purple dinosaur could not become _that_ well-known without the appropriate candy-coated sacrifice to demonic powers.

Sam was speechless, unable to come up with a coherent response. He just couldn't reason with Dean when his brother was being this childish. Besides, a substantial gummi bear sacrifice did a lot to explain the popularity of the Care Bears.


	30. Grandpa

"Grandpa"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: Dean/OFC

Warnings: None

Summary: Meeting a girl's family for the first time can be problematic. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #74 **revenge**.

"Come on, Sammy, we gotta go!" Dean announced, bursting into their motel room.

Sam looked out from the bathroom, "Wha's happenin'?" he asked around a mouthful of toothpaste.

"I'll explain later. We gotta go, Sam, now!" Dean insisted. Minutes later, the Impala was roaring past the city limits.

"Well?" Sam demanded.

"You know that girl, MaryAnn, from the diner?"

"SueAnn?"

"Yeah, whatever. Apparently her Grandpa doesn't like it when boys take advantage of her. Gets this whole revenge thing going."

"We're running from some senior citizen?" Sam laughed.

"Laugh it up, Chewie – it seems Grandpa's been dead about ten years!"


	31. True Lies

"True Lies"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: None

Summary: Crazy is relative. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #76 **insanity**.

"Don't you worry," the doctor told Sam cheerfully. "We'll look after your brother. We can manage someone who's afraid of the dark." He glanced over at Dean, sitting docilely nearby.

"I'm not afraid of the dark, Doc," Dean told him nervously. "It's what's in the dark that scares me. Ghosts, demons, werewolves … you'd check yourself into your own asylum if you knew the truth."

Dean waited until the doctor left before shedding his timid demeanor, turning to Sam and growling "Remind me why it's me and not you pretending to be a nutjob to get into this loony bin?"


	32. The Book Club

"The Book Club"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: Spoilers for "Pilot," "Bloody Mary," "Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things," "Folsom Prison Blues," and "All Hell Breaks Loose." Yes, I spoiled six episodes in a drabble. One swear word.

Summary: Book clubs are a great way to meet people when you're new in town. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #25 **moving**.

"Hell has book clubs?" It seemed unlikely, but Ava was new here.

"Yeah, surprised the, um, hell out of me. Apparently it's a union thing," Angela shrugged.

"Union?"

"Don't ask. So, Ava, this is Connie Welch, Mary Worthington and Nurse Glockner. We just finished a bodice-ripper Connie chose. Mary's next."

"Ever since I was little, I've loved "Through the Looking-Glass," Mary suggested hopefully, dabbing at the blood trickling down her cheek.

"That sounds fun, Mary," Angela smiled. "Hey, Ava, after discussion, stay for videos? Nurse Glockner rented 'Coma.'

"That'd be great." It felt good to be welcome, even in Hell.


	33. The Hills Have Ears

"The Hills Have Ears"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: None

Summary: Dean has watched too many bad horror movies. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #67 **spring**.

"I don't like all this corn. It's creepy," Dean mentioned casually, one hand on the steering wheel as he guided the Impala down the two-lane Nebraska highway.

"Dean, how can corn be creepy?" Sam asked, not really convinced he wanted to know.

"It just is," Dean shrugged noncommittally. "There was that thing with those kids that killed their parents. You know …" He trailed off, not finishing the thought, much less the sentence.

"Dude, that was a _movie_," Sam responded incredulously.

"Well, yeah, but sometimes movies are based on reality," Dean argued. They were trading insults before they reached Colorado.


	34. Army Man

"Army Man"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: Spoilers for "Dead in the Water"

Summary: He was just following orders. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #28 **drowning**.

The soldier would follow orders, but that didn't mean he had to like them. It wasn't so bad when General Sweeny had ordered him and his fellow soldiers to work for the enemy. The enemy leader, General Barr, was a good commander, carefully plotting expeditions and skirmishes so the casualties were minimal. But this felt too much like an assassination, falling into the lake so that when General Barr reached in to rescue him, General Sweeney could reach up and pull his enemy under the water. He didn't like it, but he would follow orders, like any good toy soldier.


	35. Classic Cars

"Classic Cars"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: None

Summary: Jo has mixed feelings about classic cars. Response to Livejournal's deanjo Drabble Tag (sic) challenge, prompt "Jo gets hit by a car."

Lying on the highway, Jo can only see legs emerging from the 1958 Plymouth Fury that hit her. Someone in high heels and an honest-to-God poodle skirt runs back towards Jo, promising to get help. But Jo doesn't think the girl, dead these fifty years, will be able to call nine-one-one. Jo knows she should try to get up; get help. But the pavement feels so comfortable. She can see a red trickle moving away from her towards another car stopping by the first. She only relaxes when she recognizes the boots and jeans emerging from the 1967 Chevy Impala.


	36. Red Rover

"Red Rover"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Fandom: Supernatural

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: None.

Summary: Fighting the supernatural isn't a game. Except when it is. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #68 **break**.

"Red Rover, Red Rover, send Sam right over," the eerie voices whispered.

Sam looked at the line of not-really-children, their eyes glittering in the dusk overtaking the playground. They'd formed a line, with little Timmy Friedman right in the middle.

"Break the line, bring one back to our team," Sam muttered. Their chances of breaking the line with brute strength were nil. But that wasn't the plan.

"Now, Dean!" he shouted. A Golden Retriever appeared, bounding towards the line. It jumped at Timmy, licking him eagerly. Instinctively, Timmy reached up to pet his dog … and the line was broken.


	37. The Burned Meal

"The Burned Meal"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: None

Summary: She loved the taste of birthdays. Set in the same continuity as _Forgotten_. Response to Livejournal's supernatural100 challenge #88 **memory/memories**.

She loved the taste of birthdays. Candles, presents. And old, sepia-toned recollections that tasted like finely aged wine. She liked the flavor of childhood best, memories of running and playing with no fear. Like the memory she was eating now. This man, that she trapped in the memory of a prison cell, as a boy with his family. So delicious. So normal. Except … the fire. The fire was everywhere, burning everything to cinders, and she was trapped. The cold iron almost felt good as it sliced through her body. How could anyone live with a single memory so overwhelming?


	38. The Illusionist

"The Illusionist"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: None

Summary: The hand is quicker than the eye. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #87 **magic**.

"Dad, they had a magician at school today! He made a woman float in midair, and then he sawed her in half! It was awesome!" Dean told his father eagerly as they got ready for dinner. Sam was playing with a toy truck under the small table.

"Sounds great, Dean," John responded, a slight frown crossing his face. "This woman that he cut in half – did you see her afterwards?" Could this be what he was hunting?

"No, that was the end," Dean explained. "Was it real magic, Dad?"

"Maybe it _was_ real, but magic is never what it seems."


	39. The Assignment

"The Assignment"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: G

Pairing: None

Warnings: None

Summary: "The secret of life is in art." Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #89 **school**.

"The assignment, Mr. Winchester, was to draw their family in front of their home," Mrs. Warren, the old battleaxe of a first-grade teacher told John as she handed him Sam's crayon drawing. He glanced at it, then looked at her questioningly.

"Which function does the car serve, Mr. Winchester? The mother, or the home?" she asked disapprovingly.

"Probably a little of both," he told her with a wry grin. She looked, if possible, even more disapproving. He understood why Sammy didn't like her much. But they'd be moving soon, and until then the picture would look great on the refrigerator.


	40. Family Values

"Family Values"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: None

Warnings: Some blood and disturbing imagery.

Summary: Blood is thicker than water. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #86 **monsters**.

If a child was going to wake him up at four in the morning, he really expected it to be one of his own, John thought groggily.

"There's a monster in my kitchen with my mommy." It was Mindy Martin, the five-year-old who lived next door.

After leaving his boys with Mindy and strict instructions, John went next door, ready for anything.

The apartment had been searched recently, but Clarisse Martin's ex-husband must've gotten tired of looking for Mindy. The knife he'd used – first on Clarisse, then on himself – was lying in a pool of blood on the kitchen floor.


	41. Trivial Pursuit

"Trivial Pursuit"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: G

Pairing: None

Warnings: None

Summary: A little knowledge is a dangerous thing. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #20 **Questions and Answers**.

Of all the assorted ways that the Winchester brothers earned some extra cash, bar trivia was perhaps the most honest. Dean could answer nearly any movie and music question, while Sam fielded the intellectual queries. Sam knew history, and Dean, sports. The category they both excelled at, though, was American geography. It wasn't hard, Dean explained to an impressed waitress, when they'd been to just about every state, twice, by the time Sam was eleven. They never played near Halloween, though, ever since the time Dean had instinctively answered a trick question about the best way to kill a banshee.


	42. Quiet Time

"Quiet Time"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: None

Summary: Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #41 **hearing**.

"Ssssshhhhhhh!" Dean breathed, his eyes on the hatch that lead down from the dusty attic to the rest of the house. The small boy by his side didn't make a sound. Sam had the little girl in his arms, her eyes dark and wide. They could all hear the thing downstairs, its breathing a hissing growl as it searched, its claws clacking on the floor.

Sam ever-so-quietly shifted the girl's weight from one arm to the other. Dean raised his knife, taking a soundless half-step forward. The attic dust stirred with his movement, when without warning … the boy sneezed.


	43. Let's Make a Deal

"Let's Make a Deal"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: None

Summary: Motel TV sets get the worst reception. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #48 **bargaining**.

"Hi, Dean," the woman in the televison said in a voice with a static burr. Dean looked up, pointing his gun at her out of sheer instinct. The cheap motel television had been off. She looked smug. "All want is the gizmo, Dean, and you get your brother back." Her smile flickered and Dean could see the razor-sharp teeth that filled her mouth. "Pretend you're on 'Let's Make a Deal'"

"Sorry, sweetie, but I already know where Sam is and you? Are no Monty Hall," Dean told her as he pulled the trigger. He'd never seen a television bleed before.


	44. Portrait of a Hero

"Portrait of a Hero"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: Obscure Het

Warnings: Spoilers for "Provenance".

Summary: Everyone assumed he was the villain of the story. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #90 **hero(es)**.

Isaiah Merchant had been a good man, rumors to the contrary started by his daughter. After the tragedy that claimed his family, he could've gone to Heaven with his Elizabeth and their boys, but instead he chose to stay, trapped in his own family portrait with Melissa. To warn others about her. And he succeeded, usually. Family after family refusing to buy the painting because of the dour look he gave the girl. He hoped those two young men (that understood more than most) would be able to understand his clues. But he had to leave. And Elizabeth was waiting.


	45. Still Standing

"Still Standing"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: None

Warnings: None

Summary: It's the end of the world as we know it. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #62 **cabin fever**. With a bonus round of "spot the crossover!"

Sam swore that he really would kill Dean if they had to spend one more day cooped up in the tiny mountain cabin, so they came out of hiding a good week earlier than planned. It didn't matter, because the people hunting them were dead. And so was everyone else. Corpses were everywhere. A newspaper mentioned some sort of superflu. The first person they met, two weeks later, proposed that they kill anyone who didn't worship them as gods. Dean nearly shot him on principle. Then Sam dreamed of an old black woman and a gathering of survivors in Boulder.


	46. The Fallen

"The Fallen"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: One swear word.

Summary: Hunting can be dangerous work. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #43 **fall**.

"Dean, look at me! How many fingers?" The voice is worried, and someone is waving a blur in front of his eyes.

"Four?" he guesses. If he gets it right, the voice will let him go back to sleep on the nice, comfortable cement floor in the pleasantly dark cellar.

"I'm getting you to a hospital," the voice says, hands tugging at him insistently. Damn. He guessed wrong.

He starts to comply, but he needs to know something first. "Did we get it?" It's important. The Hunt comes first.

"Yeah, Dean, we did. That rotten stairstep won't ever break again."


	47. In Dreams

"In Dreams"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: Vague John/Mary, Sam/Jess, Sam/Madison

Warnings: Spoilers for "Pilot", "In My Time of Dying", "Heart"

Summary: A dream is a wish your heart makes. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #49 **depression**.

He doesn't dream about Jess any more. Perhaps it's just as well, since those dreams always ended in flames. But he misses seeing her. He's never dreamed about Madison, not once, which strikes him as odd. He hasn't dreamed of his parents for a while, but when he did, they were together. His Dad was finally happy again. He dreams of mowing the lawn and walking the dog, things that would be normal to anyone else. He can't figure out why such things should make him so sad, until Dean points out that he's mourning the life he'll never have.


	48. Faith and Fish

"Faith and Fish"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: None

Summary: Not since the beginning of time has the world beheld terror like this! Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #78 **prayer**.

Here's a survival tip for you. If you run out of holy water in some quaint New England town with bargain antiques and a cult to a dead and/or dreaming fish-god, don't go to the church to get more. At least, not while they're using it to pray to some tentacled god with an unpronounceable name. Which they shouldn't be doing in a church, but so not the right time to complain. And if you do get caught by the insane cultists and their creepy frogman minions, don't make sushi jokes. Apparently frogmen don't especially like sushi jokes. Right, Dean?


	49. Gruff

"Gruff"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: None

Summary: Illiteracy among monsters is a growing problem . Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #99 **bridge(s)**.

Far below, Stillwater Creek tumbled over an assortment of rocks and boulders, barely visible in the dimming twilight. The old wooden bridge was the only way to cross the jagged ravine for miles around.

"Okay, let's do this," Dean said determinedly. He started across the bridge as Sam watched, sawed-off shotgun at the ready. Dean was about halfway across when a huge moss-covered hand appeared from beneath the bridge, grabbing at him.

"Hey, have you heard the one about taller brother who's right behind me?" Dean taunted the troll as he lured it further onto the bridge.

Apparently it hadn't.


	50. An Eye for an Eye

"An Eye for an Eye …"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: None

Summary: The importance of good dental hygiene cannot be understated. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #14 **candy**.

Author's Note: This is my 50th drabble written for "Supernatural".

"So let me get this straight," Dean asked as he searched the dentist's office. "Someone killed Doc Sanderson in his own examination chair and then pulled all his teeth out?"

"Actually, it was the other way around," Sam answered from the receptionist's area, digging through a filing cabinet.

"Nasty. And there's no way it was just some random maniac who hates dentists?"

Sam appeared in the doorway, a manila folder in his hand. "Not quite. Looks like he broke a deal with the fey. Never a good idea."

"You're not saying …?"

"I'm afraid so. It was the Tooth Fairy."


	51. A Fraid of Ghosts

"A Fraid of Ghosts"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Fandom: Supernatural

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: None

Summary: What's the collective noun for ghosts? A fright of ghosts? A graveyard of ghosts? Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #23 **expectations**.

The old hospital had been closed after the disaster; the fourth floor gutted by fire and open to the elements these forty-five years. The workers converting the building to condos had reported the usual signs: cold spots, half-seen people in the shadows, the faucets dripping blood. Dean figured there were three ghosts, although Sam thought there could be as many as six. They went in prepared for several restless spirits.

The next morning, after a wild night they barely survived using every grain of salt and sliver of iron they had, they counted the ghosts they'd encountered. There were thirty-seven.


	52. Labyrinth

"Labyrinth"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: None

Summary: Dean associates labyrinths with the David Bowie movie. Sam doesn't. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #45 **Halloween**.

It seemed like every small farming town in the country had a hay maze at Halloween. The hay bales laid out in erratic patterns were as common as apple cider and holes cut into white sheets.

The hay maze in Littleton, Iowa had been closed after Nicholas Manos had been found gored to death by a bull that nobody ever saw. His wife Bitsy, quite the film buff, told the Winchesters that she was sure it was a faun but Sam had a better theory.

Nicholas' yellow sweater wasn't quite a golden fleece, but as a reward, it would do.


	53. Innocent Tourist

"Innocent Tourist"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: G

Pairing: None

Warnings: None

Summary: Not all haunted houses are haunted. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #32 **firsts**.

His first year at Stanford, Sam's roommate, Luis, found out that Sam had never been to the Winchester Mystery House.

"Dude, you gotta go! It's practically next door. The crazy lady who built it was probably your great- great- grandma or something. Besides, don't you want to see a real ghost?"

Luis completely ignored Sam's "not especially."

In the end, seven of them went, although Sam would bet he was the only one with a salt shaker in his coat pocket. One girl declared it "the spookiest place she'd ever been" but Sam just laughed and enjoyed being with friends.


	54. Companion

"Companion"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Fandom: Supernatural

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: None

Warnings: Character death, spoilers for "Malleus Maleficarum" and general Season 3 themes.

Summary: "Go to Heaven for the climate, Hell for the company." Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #50 **acceptance**.

Ruby stayed with Dean as long as she could. His first weeks in Hell she wrapped her consciousness around his, like a mother comforting a child. Ruby whispered Sam's name to him when the river Lethe threatened to drown his memories. She protected him against those he'd condemned here. Ruby was at his side when they heard that Sam, against all odds, won his war with Hell. They were both so proud. Many years later, Sam passed on from one world to the next. That was the day Dean let the blackness of Hell take his eyes. And Ruby wept.


	55. The Barn

"The Barn"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: None

Summary: The dead will have their revenge. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #77 **blind**.

Dean scowled at the EMF detector emitting uncertain blips as Sam searched the hayloft. About a dozen chickens scattered throughout the barn clucked happily and a pair of cows lowed mournfully in their stalls. Arnie Jesperson had been found in an empy stall a week ago with his eyes clawed out, muttering "they're all dead." He was still sedated, and his wife wanted answers.

The Winchesters went back to the farmhouse, explaining to Arnie's wife, Mary, that they hadn't found anything except bored chickens.

"Well, that explains it then," Mary told them serenely. "We don't have any chickens any more."


	56. Umbrella

"Umbrella"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: G

Pairing: None

Warnings: None

Summary: How to use an umbrella. Response to LiveJournal's 100 ghosts week #08 challenge "**It never rains but it pours.**" My first drabble for this community.

Morton, South Dakota, was suddenly plagued by strange weather. Torrential downpours from a clear sky. Seven inches of powder snow. In June.

The Winchesters sat in a tiny park discussing possible explanations when a little girl in a yellow raincoat approached Sam.

"I got a unbrella for my birfday," she announced. "The birfday fairy showed me how it works. He'll show you, too, if you have neat stuff like a unbrella or a sled."

"Okay, sweetheart," Sam smiled, shrugging at Dean.

"Not him. Just you. And others like you," she said, opening her umbrella just as it started to rain.


	57. Flagstaff

"Flagstaff"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: Dean / girl

Warnings: None.

Summary: Just another apocalypse. Response to LiveJournal's 100 ghosts week #09 challenge "**five by five**."

The apocalypse was in Flagstaff this time.

Give Dean an apocalypse, and he could find a bar with a cute girl inside fifteen minutes. Ten on weekends and holidays.

They flirted over beers. She was spunky, with an attitude. It became apparent she wasn't a newcomer to the apocalypse game. Not a hunter, though. Something else.

Sam finally showed up, toting half a library and anxious to head south.

The girl was headed north. Meeting some folks, then straight into the heart of trouble.

"You'll be okay?" Dean asked.

She grinned as she headed for the door. "Five by five."


	58. Instinct

"Instinct"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: None.

Summary: "Thousands of years ago, cats were worshipped as gods. Cats have never forgotten this." Response to LiveJournal's 100 ghosts week #11 challenge "**curiousity killed the cat**."

The demon/cat/girl/god/hunter (her kind didn't have a name) was so _proud_ that she'd recognized the two men as Hunters. Followed them here. She'd tear their throats out -- the tall one first. She entered the abandoned house silently, heading up the stairs, when she heard a mechanical whirring coming from the cellar. She'd start with the second floor – no, she'd search the _cellar_ first. Much better plan. The noise grew louder as the demon/cat/girl/god/hunter padded down the cellar stairs. What _was_ that noise? Oh. Just a little wind-up dog. Why would … oh. Ow. She meant to die like that.


	59. What's in a Name?

"What's in a Name?"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: G

Pairing: John/Mary

Warnings: Spoilers for "All Hell Breaks Loose".

Summary: There's power in names. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #81 **independence**.

When Mary was expecting her first, she craved the open road. She'd read Jack Kerouac to John as they took road trips everywhere and nowhere in John's Impala. She named her son Dean after actor James Dean. Because she wanted him to value his independence.

When Mary was expecting her second, she stayed at home and read him the Bible; she read him fairy tales and myths, legends of heroes defeating great evil. She named her son Samuel, after the prophet in the Bible, hoping he would have similar gifts. Because he would need all the help he could get.


	60. The Big Finale

"The Big Finale"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: G

Pairing: None

Warnings: Spoilers for "All Hell Breaks Loose", general Season 3 themes. (No actual spoilers for the Season 3 finale.)

Summary: This is probably not the way Season 3 will end. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #118 **unexpected**.

Two days until Dean's year was up.

A knock at their motel room door was a little old lady probably a hundred years old. She reached up to Dean and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"Well, now that's over," she said calmly.

"What is?" Dean asked.

"You've got your soul back now, dearie. It's yours again – a little tattered around the edges, but the little lady at the crossroads said that's the way it was when she got it."

"Why … how …"

"I owed your mother a favor. I _am_ sorry it took so long. Traffic was terrible."


	61. Good Grief

"Good Grief"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: G

Pairing: None

Warnings: Spoilers for general season 3 themes.

Summary: The Winchesters are no strangers to grief. Response to Livejournal's supernatural100 challenge #106 **anticipation**.

She is the goddess, muse, angel of grief. She does not take life; she dictates how the living react to death. She knows the Winchester family well. It was her caress that sent John on a lifelong mission to avenge his dead wife. Her idea to get Sam on the road, hunting again. Her wiles that sent Dean to the crossroads to get Sam back. She's doing her part for the war effort, and she's on the side of the angels. Soon now, it will be Sam's turn again. With her kiss, he will lead armies against the dark. Soon.


	62. A Boy and His Dog

"A Boy and His Dog"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: None

Summary: Every growing boy should have a dog. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #9 **pets**.

When Sam is five, he has an imaginary dog named, for some reason, Soup. Soup sleeps on Sam's bed and protects him from the clowns hiding in the attic. John figures it's part of being a kid.

When their motel catches fire in the middle of the night, Sam's the one who raises the alarm. He claims that Soup woke him up and ran off.

Three other children staying at the motel all say a dog woke them up. Fourteen people are alive because of an imaginary dog.

When Sam is six, he has an imaginary cat named Peanut Butter.


	63. The Star Motel

"The Star Motel"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Fandom: Supernatural

Rating: PG

Pairing: Sam/Jess

Warnings: None.

Summary: Jess has dreams of someday. Response to LiveJournal's 100 ghosts week #12 picture challenge "Star Motel".

The weekend getaway is Jess's idea, but Sam goes along with it willingly. They check in to the Star Motel, spitting distance from the beach.

It's where Jess tells Sam he's going to be a father. The look on his face is priceless. He hugs her so hard she can't breathe and stutters words of support.

Two weeks later she has to tell him it didn't work out. It's the first time she's seen him cry. They tell each other it's okay.

Someday she wants to see that look on his face again. Someday they'll return to the Star Motel.


	64. That's Entertainment

"That's Entertainment"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: Spoilers for "Malleus Maleficarum."

Summary: There's something about Ruby that Dean wants to know. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #42 **sixth sense**.

"Hey, Ruby?"

"What is it this time, Dean?"

"When did you see 'Hellraiser'?"

"When I was in Hell, of course."

"Hell has movie theaters?"

"No, on heck."

"Hunh?"

"H.E.C. Hell's Educational Channel."

"Hell has television?"

"Sure, they love it there. They say it's the greatest thing since opium."

"And they show 'Hellraiser.' On the Educational Channel."

"Yeah, all the really twisted stuff. 'Silence of the Lambs', 'Home Alone.' I watched a deeply weird stop-motion animation version of 'Faust.' The 'Saw' movies were really popular when I left."

"So, no Pauly Shore movies, then."

"Yes, but they're on the Punishment Network."


	65. Waitress

"Waitress"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: G

Pairing: None

Warnings: None

Summary: Credit card fraud is a victimless crime. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #46 **denial**.

Carol flashes the customer her brightest "big tip" smile as she scoops up his credit card. She needs the money -- her ex-husband hasn't paid child support in months, and Rose started sniffling this morning. She can't afford to take a day off work to look after a sick kid.

She wonders why the other guy calls him "Dean" when his name is Harvey Walters. A middle name? She gets his driver's license because Mr. Brett has promised to fire her if they get one more bad credit card.

The tip is an impressive ten bucks. Things are looking up.


	66. Drowning Lessons

"Drowning Lessons"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: Spoilers for "Dead in the Water"

Summary: More than one person died in the lake. Response to LiveJournal's 100ghosts week #13 extra credit challenge **1.03 "Dead in the Water" coda**.

Twenty years had passed since Peter Sweeney's ghost tried to drown Lucas Barr. But Lucas would never forget.

He'd bought the Carlton's old lakeside cabin in an attempt to be closer to his father or face his fears or atone for his grandfather or something. He loved it, even though he couldn't keep the kitchen sink from backing up.

Sometimes in the morning fog he'd see a blonde diving off the dock. Other times there were wet footprints leading to the back door.

Lucas wondered if Dean Winchester was still hunting ghosts. And if his mother had kept Dean's number.


	67. Just a Minute

"Just a Minute"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: Vague Sam/Jess

Warnings: Spoilers for "Pilot." Canon character death.

Summary: It's the hardest thing he's ever had to do. Response to LiveJournal's 100ghosts week #10 extra credit challenge **1.01 "Pilot" coda**.

Sam half-hopes that he doesn't have the number saved in his cell. Jess's little polka-dotted phone book is in ashes along with … everything else.

He draws a breath. _One more minute_. He'll give Jess's parents one more minute of believing that their daughter is alive and well. He wants to wait an hour, a year, a lifetime.

He dials. Someone picks up right away. _Too soon._

"Hello?" It's Jess's mom.

He draws another breath. _Five more seconds._

"Mrs. Moore? This is Sam Winchester."

"Sam, dear, how are you? Is everything all right?"

"I … I have some bad news."


	68. Three Witches

"Three Witches"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: None

Warnings: One swear word. One icky image. Experimental writing style.

Summary: "A dark Cave. In the middle, a Cauldron boiling. Thunder." Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #85 **storm**.

A/N: The summary and the chapter titles are from Mr. Shakespeare's "Macbeth".

Double, Double

"You okay?"

"Dude, I'm seeing double."

"Me too. Let's get out of this cave before those ghosts put the whammy on us again."

Toil and Trouble

"Dean, they're not buried under this tree. Let's try that one."

"Why didn't they just burn the witches?"

"Maybe they thought beheading was enough."

"Didn't keep them from coming back as ghosts, did it?"

Fire Burn

"Okay, ladies, here's a lesson in modern conveniences. That was gasoline. These? These are matches."

And Cauldron Bubble

"You find Harvey?"

"He was in the cauldron, with the other stuff. It was Harvey soup."

"Damn witches."


	69. Family Reunion

"Family Reunion"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: Sam/Girl

Warnings: Spoilers for general Season 3 themes.

Summary: Dean meets his nieces for the first time. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #21 **there and back again**.

Dean meets his nieces for the first time when they are ten and seven years old. They have a unique immunity to demonic possession that made them ideal for Sam's convoluted plan to get him out of Hell. There are no repercussions; no demonic deals were made for his freedom, and nothing with yellow or red eyes will be gunning for them. The oldest wears her long brown hair in braids and likes plaid flannel shirts. The youngest has curly Shirly Temple hair and wears pink blouses with unicorns or kittens. Their eyes are tar black. Just like their mother's.


	70. Not in Kansas

"Not in Kansas"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Fandom: Supernatural

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: One swear word.

Summary: The brothers Winchester find themselves someplace new. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #80 **sea change (a complete change)**.

It certainly wasn't what the Winchesters expected to see when emerging from their motel room that morning.

A tiny meadow had replaced the asphalt parking lot; the swimming pool was now a small pond. A small deer-like animal grazed on the tangled weeds by their door. The highway had disappeared entirely.

The brothers exchanged puzzled looks. "What the Hell? Where are we?" Dean asked tersely. As they stepped outside, the deer shyly approached Dean, nuzzling his hand.

"There's that," Sam suggested, pointing at the motel's battered sign. Weatherworn words read:

Motel Brigadoon

Stay for a Day, Stay for a Lifetime!


	71. Kidnapped

"Kidnapped"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: Child endangerment. Mention of violence.

Summary: Aren't victims of kidnapping supposed to be scared? Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #107 **calm**.

The two eleven-year-olds were tied to the radiator. The rich kid was still sniveling but the one who'd broken two of Paulie's fingers was staring at me calmly.

"A crossbow bolt here," he told me, gesturing to his eye. "A knife here," he added, pressing his fingers against his throat. He thought a moment. "He'll cut the power first. That should be fun."

"What, kid, the way you're gonna get me?"

"No, my big brother. He'll wait for our dad, though. He's not allowed to kill _people_ without permission." His matter-of-fact tone curdled my blood.

Then the lights went out.


	72. Holiday Spirits

"Holiday Spirits"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: Spoilers for "Ghostfacers."

Summary: Some ghosts only manifest once a year. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #69 **frequency**. With a bonus round of "spot the crossover!"

Poor old Morton was out of the haunting business. It used to be an advantage, only manifesting once a year to haunt people. What Lydia called their "eternal one-year contract." Lull their victims into a sense of security, then get them to kill their loved ones and themselves. It was harder after their house was condemned, but there were still parapsychologists or Hunters or someone looking for adventure. Maurice was certain this year it woud be easy. Two Hunters, brothers, with enough angst to make them easy pickings. They'd never see Christmas. Not like those two F.B.I. agents from before.


	73. Vocabulary Lesson

"Vocabulary Lesson"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: G

Pairing: None

Warnings: Educational

Summary: Sometimes Sam's vocabulary just isn't natural. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #65 **tests**.

When Sam uses the word 'abnatural' to describe a particularly nasty demon, Dean gives him a _look_ and asks what it means.

"It means 'a violation of nature'."

"So it's the same as 'supernatural'."

"No, that's just 'beyond nature'."

"Any other unnatural words you know?"

"Funny. Uh, 'preternatural' is based in nature but surpassing it. And 'supranatural' (that's supra-, not super-) is 'transcending nature'."

"What about 'paranormal'?"

"That's phenomena that people think there's a natural explanation for, and science just hasn't figured it out yet."

"Is there a word for the kind of freak that you are, little brother?"

"Educated."


	74. Follow Me

"Follow Me"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: None.

Summary: The ability to follow directions is not always an asset. Response to LiveJournal's 100ghosts week #18 prompt "**the writing is on the wall**".

"We know you were trespassing in the old Keller house, Jasmine," the cute cop told the teen. His taller partner was taking notes. "But you need to tell us what happened."

"Rory noticed directions written on some of the walls. Things like 'go downstairs' and 'watch the third step' and 'this way'. It was cute, and Eric wanted to go along."

"Then what?"

"The signs led us to the cellar. On that wall it said "Scream and die." Rory thought it was funny but I didn't, so I went back upstairs."

"What happened then?"

"That's when they all started screaming."


	75. First Impressions

"First Impressions"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: None.

Summary: It's always important to make a good first impression. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #125 **red** AND LiveJournal's 100ghosts week #1 prompt **red**.

I was dressed as a succubus for Signe's costume party. A sexy red dress, sensuous ruby lipstick, and wicked contact lenses that look red at certain angles. The pointy teeth were in my purse. My roommate Connie had dressed like a goth chick.

Connie and I stopped at a diner on the way to Signe's party. We were haggling; I was willing to give her ten years of Life magazine back issues in exchange for her soul music CDs. The two cute guys in the next booth were giving us some funny looks, but I wasn't worried. Connie knows karate.


	76. Men in Black

"Men in Black"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: None.

Summary: There are no flashy things in this fic. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #123 **black**.

"Now this is strictly off the record, right fellas?"

Sam used his most reassuring tone. "Of course, Mr. Zimmerman."

"If they find out I been talking to the press, they'll disappear me."

"The aliens, Mr. Zimmerman?"

"Naw, boy, the men in black."

"Hey, I loved that movie!" Dean exclaimed. "The dog was hilarious."

They arranged to meet Zimmerman the next morning at the dairy where he worked. He'd bring his photos of the 'aliens.'

Zimmerman never showed for their meeting. The Winchesters went to the dairy, asking for him. The manager just shrugged.

"Sorry. Nobody named Zimmerman's ever worked here."


	77. Fifty Seven Days

"Fifty-Seven Days"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: Spoilers for "No Rest for the Wicked."

Summary: Sam's mood matches the weather. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #124 **grey**.

The unrelentingly gray clouds stretched from horizon to horizon, everything damp from an intermittent drizzle. Sam didn't care. Fifty-seven days since Dean ... fifty-seven days.

Bobby'd brought Ruby back from wherever. Bobby or Ruby would show up sometimes, to help with a hunt, but it wasn't the same.

Sam and Ruby would argue about his powers. He still refused to learn about them.

Until Ruby claimed he was already using them. She pointed up and asked when he'd last seen the sun.

He tried to remember. No matter where he'd been, it had been overcast and gray. For fifty-seven days.

A/N: "Grey" is the standard British spelling; "Gray" is the standard U.S. spelling. I checked.


	78. Self Portrait

"Self-Portrait"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: None

Summary: A work of art can reveal a lot about the artist. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #126 **green** AND LiveJournal's 100ghosts week #4 prompt **green**.

Peter Wessler's paintings were on display at the Stanton Gallery. Gorgeous landscapes featuring verdant forests, tranquil ponds and rolling seas of grass.

Two reviewers from a hip new art magazine he'd never heard of were asking Grey Stanton questions about Wessler's disappearance, but Stanton supposed that's what young people wanted these days.

That's why he showed them Wessler's latest piece. A stately oak tree, abundant leaves shading underlying scrub, with a corpse dangling from one of its stout branches.

A magnifying glass showed the figure had Wessler's face.

That night Stanton Gallery burned to the ground, all Wessler's paintings inside.


	79. The Warehouse

"The Warehouse"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: None.

Summary: Not every house is a home. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #82 **home**.

"I hate the suburbs."

"Yeah, Dean, you said that already."

"There's no warehouse here. Just a bunch of little houses that all look exactly the same. Warren lied about where he was attacked."

"What, he drove here after something chewed his leg off, then called 9-1-1?"

"Maybe not."

"You really think we'll spot anything new now that it's night?"

"The weirdoes come out when the moon is full. You know that, Sammy."

"Dean! Look!"

"I don't believe it! That house … it's changing into …"

"So when Warren said he was attacked by a warehouse …"

"I hate the suburbs."


	80. Faded Blue

"Faded Blue"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: None

Summary: Why is the sky blue? Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #127 **blue** AND LiveJournal's 100ghosts week #5 prompt **blue**.

Dean's four when he starts asking "why" questions. "Why is the sky blue?" is his favorite. John tries to remember high school science and light refraction, but Mary's explanation has sunshine and fluffy clouds and rainbows and is just perfect for a curious little boy.

Three years later, when Sam starts asking the same questions, "Why is the sky blue?" is at the top of the list. John tries to remember what Mary told Dean, but the answer is long since lost in the smell of smoke and miles of road, and Sam has to settle for "It just is."


	81. The Writer

"The Writer"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: Spoilers for general season three themes.

Summary: There are stories about the old man next door. Response to LiveJournal's 100ghosts week #21 prompt "**happily ever after**."

They say the old man next door is a writer. He writes books about fighting monsters. They're not fairy tales, ending with happily ever after; they're manuals for surviving in a world nobody dreamed of fifty years ago, when it was safe to go outside after dark. When you didn't have to test your guests with mirrors and holy water and people actually buried their dead loved ones. When nobody worried about the salt mines running dry. They also say he's a demon king in exile, plotting to free his brother from Hell, but you shouldn't believe everything you hear.


	82. Perchance to Dream

"Perchance to Dream"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: G

Pairing: None.

Warnings: Spoilers for "No Rest for the Wicked"

Summary: "To sleep, perchance to dream - ay, there's the rub." Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #59 **insomnia**.

Tired. I'm so tired. Why can't I sleep? It's been _weeks_ since Dean's deal came due, and I don't think I've slept more than two hours any one night since then, and sometimes not even that. And I'm just so tired. Maybe I'll get up and read another one of Bobby's books. That one in Romanian looks promising. I wonder how hard it is to learn Romanian. What's that noise? Is someone calling my name?

"Sam!"

"What?"

"Sam, you have to wake up."

"Bobby, why did you wake me? I haven't slept …"

"Sam, you were asleep nearly twelve hours."


	83. The Coward

"The Coward"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: None

Summary: There's nothing worse than a coward. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #128 **yellow** AND LiveJournal's 100ghosts week #3 prompt "**yellow**".

"What are ya, yellow?" That's Buck, who tips badly and likes to pick fights.

"No, just leaving." That's the stranger who won fifty bucks and two beers off Buck at pool.

"I'll show you leaving." Buck thinks a thesaurus is a dinosaur.

"I'm sure you will, but the library closes at eight, and my brother gets cranky when I'm late."

Buck lunged at the stranger with his pool cue, and then Buck was suddenly on the floor, gasping for breath, still holding his pool cue.

The stranger headed for the door, grinning. "Tell Godzilla he shouldn't pick fights with cowards."


	84. Play It Again, Sam

"Play It Again, Sam"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: None

Warnings: Vague reference to sex. A couple bad words.

Summary: "Here's looking at you, kid." Response to LiveJournal's 100ghosts week #23 prompt "**sex, lies and videotape**".

"I really don't need to watch that again."

"What's the problem, Sammy? Two people joined together the way nature intended ... well, maybe except for that last part. Skeeter said to watch it at least twice."

"Skeeter's a pervert."

"Well, yeah, but he was also a damn good Hunter before the accident."

"Once more. Then I'm going to go scrub my eyes until they're clean again."

"Just hit play."

"Degenerate."

"Sissy."

"Dean? Wasn't she shorter the first time?"

"And blonde? She was blonde, right?"

"She's not now."

"And the guy, he seems nervous. Was he nervous before?"

"Play it again."


	85. Honesty

"Honesty"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: G

Pairing: Vague Sam/Jess

Warnings: None

Summary: Honesty is not always the best policy. Response to LiveJournal's 100ghosts week #2 prompt "**orange**".

"How do I look?" a voice behind him asked.

Sam looked around. The voice belonged to a chatty girl from his Economics class. Shelly?

"Uh, fine." Sam stammered. He never knew how to answer 'girl' questions like that. Dad and Dean never asked him how they looked.

"Sherry, why are you orange?" This girl he didn't know.

"It's not orange, it's Acapulco Bronze!" Sherry responded indignantly.

"Sweetie, I've seen tangerines less orange than you."

"Honestly, Jess!" Sherry declared, flouncing off.

"Somehow, I don't think honesty is what Sherry wanted." Sam told her. "I'm Sam."

"So, Sam, how do I Iook?"


	86. Violet Watermelons

"Violet Watermelons"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: G

Pairing: None

Warnings: None

Summary: Classic literature, strangely, does not feature violet watermelons. Response to LiveJournal's 100ghosts week #6 prompt "**indigo/violet**". Because once I started the 'colors of the rainbow' challenge set I couldn't stop until I did them all.

John doesn't have much time for pleasure reading, but he pockets the Steinbeck paperback abandoned by a previous motel guest and reads it during spare moments while Sam colors and Dean's at school.

John makes it a point to admire each picture as it's completed. Sam hands him one just as John's finishing chapter four. There are three, um, pointy-faced gray dogs cradling several violet watermelons.

"That's really good, Sammy. Are these dogs?"

"No, daddy, it's your book!"

John's still puzzled. Sam can't read yet, but he did ask John what his book was.

"My book?"

"The grapes of rats."


	87. The Hunter

"The Hunter"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: Spoliers for general season three themes.

Summary: There are other stories about the old man next door. Sequel to "The Writer". Response to LiveJournal's 100ghosts week #17 prompt "**tilting at windmills**".

That's not what I heard. I heard the old man next door was a Hunter. He used to hunt monsters. Not some knight on a white horse, tilting at windmills; he used shotguns and incantations to fight creatures of the night, things you only used to see in the movies. Back when haunted houses were a fun way to spend Halloween, and tattoos made a statement other than "keep out!" When nobody had been burned as a witch in centuries. They also say he killed all the great demon lords: Azazel, Lilith, Samuel, but you shouldn't believe everything you hear.


	88. Just Visiting

"Just Visiting"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: Spoilers for "No Rest for the Wicked".

Summary: When Sam goes to Hell, he packs ice skates. Response to LiveJournal's 100ghosts week #24 prompt **"when hell freezes over."**

Hell was constant, unending agony. But it was also getting colder, which was new. Dean was starting to be glad he'd died wearing a warm jacket.

"Dean. Stay still while I get these hooks out."

"Sam? What's going on?"

"It's a jailbreak. I know a way out, but only while the lake's still frozen."

"You're not ..."

"Don't worry, just visiting."

"You gonna explain?"

"Lilith said she'd keep you down here until Hell froze over. She forgot the power words have, especially here."

"So Hell literally froze over?"

"Yeah. Funny story, actually. But first let's get the Hell outta here."


	89. Making Progress

"Making Progress"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: None.

Summary: Sanity is relative. Sequel to "True Lies". Response to LiveJournal's Supernatural100 challenge #75 **sanity**.

"I'm very pleased with your brother's progress during his stay here," the psychiatrist told Sam, glancing at Dean sitting quietly nearby. "No more stories about ghosts or monsters."

"Thanks, doc. I was worried." Sam sounded relieved.

"He should be ready to go home in a few weeks." The doctor told Sam as she left the room.

"Dude, what took you so long? I thought you weren't going to show up!" Dean complained.

"Did you find it?

"Find what, Sammy? That monster you invented to get me in here? I know better than that now. There's no such thing as monsters."


	90. Humdrum

"Humdrum"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: None.

Summary: Just another day at the office. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #132 **old**.

The Winchester brothers staggered into the cabin, Dean helping Sam into a chair before collapsing onto the sofa.

"Hey boys," a voice called from the kitchen.

"You made it!" Sam greeted Ellen warmly as she appeared in the doorway.

Both brothers were soaking wet. Dean was half-covered in thick mud containing an assortment of leaves and twigs. His face and hands bore several small, shallow cuts. Sam's clothing and hair were singed, and one eye was swollen shut.

"So what have you fellas been up to?" Ellen drawled.

"Oh, you know," Dean quipped from the couch. "Same old, same old."


	91. Cold Feet

"Cold Feet"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: Dean/Jo

Warnings: None.

Summary: Dean's never quite sure what she's thinking. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #133 **new**.

"Something old!" Jo shouted, throwing a tee-shirt from a concert played before she was born. Dean caught it and started to say something.

Jo stormed into her apartment, reappearing a moment later holding a cascade of white taffeta.

"Something new!" she screeched. The dress smacked him in the face, preventing him from seeing her next move.

"Something borrowed!" A pair of pink high-heeled shoes narrowly missed Dean's eye.

"Something blue!" Jo's voice chreshendoed as a Victoria's Secret bag weighing almost nothing hit him square in the chest. The apartment door slammed.

Dean finally managed words. "Jo? You mad about something?"


	92. Lady of

"Lady of"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: None

Summary: She's done this before. Response toLiveJournal's 100ghosts week #26 prompt "**king**."

Leaving his motel room, Sam moved to squat by the edge of the pool, watching a familiar blonde swimming laps.

"Hey Sam." She greeted him as she reached the edge.

"Ruby."

"I have something for you. A weapon. If you want it."

"What's the catch?"

"It will change everything," Ruby told him, her wet hair plastered to her face.

"Just get it." Sam told her brusquely. Ruby dove out of sight, reappearing moments later clutching, of all things, a sword.

It felt strangely comfortable in his hand, as if it was meant for him. With this, he could lead armies.


	93. Second Date

"Second Date"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: G

Pairing: John/Mary

Warnings: None

Summary: He's seeing things that aren't there. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #139 **cloud(s)**.

"A pig."

"Where?"

"See, the snout's there and that's its' curly tail."

"Okay, I can see that. Um, there. Mickey Mouse."

"Hey, you're right! See, John, you're good at this."

"Without you they just look like clouds."

"Flattery will get you everywhere. Oooh, cauliflower."

"You're joking, right? Mary, they all look like cauliflower."

"Okay, tapioca pudding, then."

"That's so much better."

"You're lucky I'm easily entertained."

"Mary, I'm sorry we couldn't go ..."

"Not another word, John Winchester. I'm having fun. And it's your turn."

"Okay, see that low dark one getting near?"

"What does that one look like?"

"Rain."


	94. Forty Whacks

"Forty Whacks"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: None

Summary: The Winchesters meet a real celebrity. Response to LiveJournal's 100ghosts week #32 prompt "**axe to grind**."

Sam lights up like a kid on Christmas when he figures out who the spirit is. Dean comes _this close_ to asking for her autograph and almost forgets to duck as the axe thunks into the wall above his head. Finding her grave is child's play.

How that particular axe ended up in in the Coopers' garage is anyone's guess. The Coopers certainly couldn't say. But it was the chant that woke her up, recited by little Jenny Cooper, jumping rope in the driveway.

Dead or alive, she always hated that chant. Her chant. "Lizzie Borden had an axe ..."


	95. Welcoming Committee

"Welcoming Committee"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: None

Summary: Someone new is investigating strange occurrences. Crossover. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #122 **shattered**.

The Winchester brothers are already searching the apartment when the real FBI shows up; a female agent with two civilian consultants in tow.

"Find anything?" She asks, examining the chunky red patches where the partygoers exploded.

"Nothing that could explain this," Sam admits truthfully.

"Yes, but you weren't looking in the right place!" Dr. Bishop exclaims, holding a broken crystal goblet. "This was shattered with a sonic amplification module." He doesn't explain further, just starts disassembling the stereo.

"Looks like you've got this one," Dean tells her as they start to leave. "And Agent Dunham? Welcome to the weird beat."


	96. Mass Transit

"Mass Transit"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: G

Pairing: None

Warnings: None

Summary: Sometimes commuting can take forever. Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #136 **destination**.

The midnight bus always has the same people on it. The emaciated driver, the young couple making out, the pimpled fast-food drone, the overweight security guard. Maria doesn't know them and doesn't want to. She just wants to get home to Anna, her little girl.

Two strangers board the bus. That hasn't happened in longer than Maria can remember.

They're talking to the other passengers. When they get to Maria, they show her a picture of Anna, except Anna has a husband and three kids. The youngest is named Maria.

After the strangers leave, the bus finally reaches its destination.


	97. Multiple Choice

"Multiple Choice"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: Sam/Ruby

Warnings: Minor spoilers for Season 4.

Summary: It's a question of genetics. Response to LiveJournal's **supernatural100** challenge #144 **consequence(s)**.

Ruby's wearing the body of a petite blonde when she gets pregnant. It's the fourth body she's worn since she escaped from Hell; Sam's been sleeping with her since the second one.

Ruby is not exactly overjoyed. She becomes nervous and fretful. The pregnancy binds her to the body stronger than any spell.

Sam, trying to be supportive, accompanies her to some really strange doctors' appointments, but doesn't really understand her fears until the day he lightly asks "Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?"

Ruby looks at him with frightened eyes. "I really hope so."


	98. The Mad Tea Party

"The Mad Tea Party"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: Spoilers for Season 3.

Summary: Hell offers personalized service. Response to LiveJournal's 100_ghosts week #31 prompt "**the long dark teatime of the soul.**"

"Would you like more tea, Mr. Winchester?"

"Yes, please, ma'am," Dean responds, smiling sincerely. The shackle on his wrist clanks as he holds out the dainty china cup for a refill.

"Chamomile or lemon zinger?"

"Chamomile, please." Dean winces at the thought of drinking another cup of the fowl substance.

"Did I tell you what little Gigi did yesterday?" The old woman has endless stories about her grandchildren, pets and random acquaintances.

"No, ma'am. Please do!" Dean responds eagerly. He's learned the hard way not to let his enthusiasm wane.

He wonders what Hell has in store for him next.


	99. No Good Deed

"No Good Deed"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: Spoilers for Season 4 through "In the Beginning." Heretical.

Summary: Saving the world was the easy part. Response to LiveJournal's 100_ghosts week #37 prompt "**Heaven.**"

"Listen, we're done! We kept Lucifer from coming to Earth, Sam's blood is demon-free, everyone lives happily ever after." Dean told Castiel angrily. The angel had been waiting for the brothers by the Impala.

"Not exactly," Castiel told them. "Now we need to retake Heaven."

"What?" The brothers asked in astounded unison.

"About two hundred years ago, Lucifer took over Heaven in a coup. The angels still on God's side are in hiding."

"But God?" Sam objected.

"God has to play by the rules."

"So everyone who's ever gone to Heaven ..."

"Now in Heaven, no good deed goes unpunished."


	100. Headless

"Headless"

A drabble of 100 words

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: Disturbing imagery.

Summary: The horseman rides again ... or does he? Response to LiveJournal's supernatural100 challenge #100 **any previous challenge**, repeating challenge #45 **Halloween**.

Author's Note: This is my 100th drabble written for "Supernatural"!

The night before Halloween, Pickering's Pumpkin Patch teemed with families picking pumpkins.

Three days ago, someone wearing a plastic pumpkin head from the gift shop nearly decapitated Pete Pickering. Close enough to Washington Irving territory to intrigue Sam.

Dean left Sam interviewing a local schoolteacher while he searched the farm. He was drawn to sounds coming from a large compost bin behind the barn.

One look inside turned his stomach. It wasn't the sinister pumpkin-like creatures foraging through the compost, but the refuse itself. It seemed that plenty of people had left here with pumpkin heads. Instead of their own.


	101. Hitchhiker

"Hitchhiker"

A drabble of 100 words

By December21st

Fandom: Supernatural

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: None

Summary: Free advice is seldom cheap. Written for bitterbird on behalf of azuremonkey with a prompt of **"the first Ruby"** on the occasion of Castleland's **Heart of Gold** gala event.

A/N: The only _Supernatural_ fic I've written in over two years.

* * *

"Need a ride?" Walt offers the leggy blonde leaning against the side of his truck.

"Going north?" She counters. Walt nods, leering. It's not exactly true.

Walt's not sure what happens next, but there's black smoke in the cab and he's suddenly a passenger in his own body, the blonde sleeping or dead next to him.

They travel north for hours, finally stopping at a run-down motel with only one car in the parking lot, an old Impala.

Walt's suddenly back to normal; the blonde climbing out of the cab. She flashes a grin. "A tip? Don't pick up hitchhikers."


End file.
